KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 June 2015
23:56:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:56:54 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:38 now banks its your tunr 23:57:41 turn* 00:00:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:00:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:08 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:02:29 stands infront of banks * 00:05:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:05:24 swings my sword to his head stop infront * just kidding (epic) walks away * 00:05:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:35 Lol 00:07:55 you know i dont kill my friend 00:08:09 or do i O_O 00:09:35 Lol I know Max :) 00:09:51 but i need a fight right now DX 00:11:20 *Sticks Max into a fighting simulation* Your mission, kill as much of the people in the simulation. 00:12:13 powers up * 00:12:55 trows a energy so big it distroy the simulation to * damn banks you told me this would be fun 00:14:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:14:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:14 Lol it is, you just got a 5 Star wanted level :P 00:14:45 *Cops surround Max, in army tanks, attack choppers and SWAT* 00:15:04 fire style fire wall jutsu * 00:16:09 turns into my iron dragon body * breaks to all choppers * 00:16:20 voooooooi cops is this all you can 00:20:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:20:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:57 *A row of tanks line up, aiming at Max, front row fires at him, followed by the second and third row* 00:23:32 laughs insane * roar of the iron dragon * blows trough all tanks * 00:25:18 Syrus Temple: You're good kid, you can beat Merryweather, but can you take on STAG? *sends in troops in attack jets and tanks that fire lasers and plasma* 00:27:26 kufkufkuf * sudenly spears gose trough your troops while the illusion of my desepears * 00:29:15 stands befor the syrus temple* 00:30:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:01 Kia: O_O Sir are you crazy, this is not the Saints we're dealing with, this is someone else entirely. 00:31:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:31:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:56 kufkufkuf * spear gose right trough syrus tmple* 00:32:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:17 *Half of the STAG army piss themselves and retreat* Kia: You fired, you hear me, you all fired! 00:33:27 kufufu your next kai 00:33:51 lava pilars surounds him * 00:34:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:34:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:36:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:39:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:47 its over kai 1000 spears apears above you * spear rain * 00:40:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:40:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:01 *sticks Michael Myers in front of Max* 00:42:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:42:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:52 kufufu illusion dispear wel stands behind you slices you with my sword * 00:43:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:43:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:31 smiles looks like this is over tell me who is your boss 00:46:29 *Gives Max the WWE Champion belt* 00:47:00 puts it on* TO THE EXTREEEEEEEEEEM 00:47:14 WOOT! :D 00:47:24 suplex city bitch 00:47:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:47:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:07 Suplex city mah ass, let's goto Vegas :D 00:48:30 wait wwe belt means you watch wwe o.o 00:48:54 Lol not really, but my maid does, she watches it every day while ironing. 00:49:46 means you have a gF 00:50:18 wich wwe superstar is she fan of 00:51:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:51:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:51:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:52:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:19 I don't got a gf dude :P I think Dwayne Johnson is a pretty cool susperstar, seen some good movies with him in them. 00:52:44 so your one of the milions MILIONS of rock fans 00:53:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:55 Lol you could say that. 00:53:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:30 you should watch it to its fake but awesome XD 00:54:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:55:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:23 Lol I know WWE is fake, if it was real, half of the superstars would be dead by now. 00:55:39 by the beast brock lesnar :D 00:57:09 :D 00:58:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:58:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:59:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:59:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:15 night everyone 01:01:20 good night skar 01:01:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:02:06 Night Skar :) 01:02:17 *Gives Max a cookie* 01:02:34 eats it * 01:02:37 tnx 01:04:09 kufufu 01:04:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:08 np :) 01:06:19 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:07:14 i realy gtg nwo see ya peeps 01:07:24 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 01:09:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:10:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:18 :( 01:11:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:12:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:12:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:54 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:16 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 2015 06 30